User blog:EliandClareForever16/Eli and Clare Fan Fiction Ch. 10
Hey Guys! I wanna say thanks for readin this. i love coments and so do my friends who help me with writers block. lol. And a thanks 2 my bestie who helped me write the last couple of chapters. Now enough of my rambling- here's the good stuff! = ) Eli and Clare Fan Fiction Ch.10 Later when the party started, she came down and Eli told her she looked beautiful. Then he told her that the punch she made was too sour and she kicked him playfully. When Mathew pulled up in Morty with Darcy beside him, he texted Eli who told Clare to turn down the lights. When she walked in, the lights went up and they yelled “welcome home.” “Wow Clare! Great party! This is amazing!” Darcy was overwhelmed. So she went to get a drink. “Don’t drink the punch!” Eli called, laughing. Sav started the music and Clare and Eli started kiss and everything was going as planed. At least it was for Eli. Clare was anxious to see how Kendra would like her date. As soon as Kendra got there, she knew she was under dressed. She was wearing tall, black, lace up boots, a black mini skirt, and a skull covered t-shirt. She felt out of place- as always. But when she met Mathew, she felt happy to be there. “Good move.” Eli said to Clare. “I know, right?” Clare was really happy. She went to get some chips. Darcy walked by her, then went right up to Eli and started talking to him. “Wow, great Jacket!” Darcy’s lame attempt to flirt with him. “Thanks, I guess.” Eli didn’t really know Darcy, and felt weird. Just then, a boy bumped into Darcy, who was pushed into Eli. Then, out of no where, she kissed him!!! “What the hell is wrong with you? You can’t kiss me! I’m dating your sister!” Eli was distraught. “Sorry, I just…” Darcy was looking like she had just shot a puppy. Eli ran away. He kept dodging people until he bumped into Clare. “What’s wrong?” She looked surprised. Eli pulled her upstairs to her room where he closed the door, sat on her bed and tried not to look at her. “Eli, she seemed concerned, what’s wrong with you?” Eli took a deep breath, then yelled- “DARCY KISSED ME!” Eli put her pillow over his face. “Excuse me?!” Clare didn’t know what to say. She just stared at him. Then she pulled her pillow off him and told him not to worry. She knew he would never kiss her sister on purpose. Then he sat up and kissed her. They kissed for what seemed like forever until someone cleared their throat. They looked up and Adam was at the door. “Get a room!” he laughed. “We have one!” Eli laughed back. “You two are funny. Really funny.” Clare was looking at Eli who was red and embarrassed. “My dad was right…” Eli thought to himself. At least Clare forgave him. Eli and Clare Fan Fiction Ch.11 About an hour later, Eli and Clare came down. Clare’s dress was wrinkled and Eli’s hair was messed up and his jacket was off. “What did you do up there?” Adam laughed. “Nothing!” Clare said harshly. After she left Eli smiled at Adam and said- “We just were making out… and it was AWESOME! Eli seemed excited. Then his phone beeped. It was his dad. The text read- “I’m in front of Clare’s house. Come out here NOW!” “Got to go, Eli told Adam, my Dad is being paranoid…again.” Once he got outside, his Dad eyeballed him and said- “what’s with your hair, and where’s your jacket? Clare’s room?” Eli laughed, but his Dad wasn’t kidding. “No! He said lying. It’s hot in there so I put it in the car.” Eli felt bad lying to his dad, but if he had told him that night’s events, he would freak out. “And your hair?” His Dad was many things, but he wasn’t stupid. “Dad, I’m sorry but me and Clare… we… His dad got a horrified look on his face. It’s not what you think!! Eli reassured him. Clare and I were just making out… in her room… on her bed.” It didn’t even sound alright to Eli. “I don’t want you to see her anymore!” Eli’s Dad was furious! “NO! DAD LAST TIME YOU SAID THAT JULIA ENDED UP DEAD! I LOVE CLARE AND I’M NOT GOING TO DO THAT TO HER!!!” Eli was screaming. His dad was flabbergasted. When Eli turned around to walk away, he saw Clare sitting on the front steps. He sat down next to her and said- “How much did you hear?” Eli’s face looked like he was going to cry. “Enough… and I love you, too.” Then they kissed and Clare smiled a strong, beautiful smile. Eli’s Dad’s mouth flew open. “Wow, Eli said, I didn’t think Saint Clare would ever say that.” Then Eli turned to his Dad. “What just happened? You two are two irresponsible teenagers. How do you mean what you just said?! This is so messed up… even for you, Eli.” Eli’s Dad’s mouth was still hanging open. “Thanks a lot, Dad. He said sarcastically. But I love Clare and I’m sorry but I can’t never see her again. I’m sorry.” “We’ll if that’s the way you feel, then why don’t you just live with her! Don’t come home, Eli.” His Dad shot Clare a look, then got in his blue Toyota Camry, and left. Clare just looked at Eli who hugged her and started to cry. *P.S- if u guys are wondering- i wrote this on a diffrent computer in word a while ago- so just pretend this is before the boiling point and Eli and Clare are oviously together. = ) Category:Blog posts